


Sweetly Wasteful

by KertBert



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Hidan has a foul mouth, Ice Cream, One Shot, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KertBert/pseuds/KertBert
Summary: Hidan was always so rude to Olivia. Well she has finally had enough. Too bad about the waste though..Slightly based on the story The Strangest Little Light.





	Sweetly Wasteful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayonayys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strangest Little Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397316) by [KertBert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KertBert/pseuds/KertBert), [Mayonayys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys). 



**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in it. The OC Kamryn belongs to myself and the OC Olivia belongs to** **Mayonayys** **.**

**Enjoy!**

“Olllliiiiiiiivvvviiiiaaaaa!!!”

Turning around at hearing her name being called, the brunette smiled at her best friend, Kamryn.

The blonde woman approached her, a wide grin on her face, “Guess what I just found outtttt! ~”. She had a sing song tone to her voice which made Olivia smile and roll her eyes at the same time.

“We get to go to town today! ~”, she bounced excitedly and grabbed Olivia’s hand, dragging her off to their shared room. 

After the girls got ready they left their room and started down the hall. Olivia was slightly uncomfortable but that’s what she got for letting Kam pick out her outfit. 

The older blonde had picked out some jean short shorts, a dark green tank top, and some simple sandals. She had tried to get her to wear a crop top! Her reasoning for dressing her so scantily was that it was going to be ‘Really freaking hot’.

Kamryn was sporting similar attire with sandals and shorts but went with a peachy colored crop top for herself.

Olivia thought it worked for her friend but didn’t feel comfortable walking around with half a shirt.

She then realized she never asked who they were going to town with.

“So who is taking us to town?”

Kamryn smiled at her, and Olivia could have sworn she winked, before facing ahead again.

“Kisame…”

Olivia shrugged. Kisame was okay, she could deal with him. As long as it wasn’t H-

“Oh and Hidan too. ~”

Olivia sighed and scrunched up her face, making her friend laugh. 

It isn’t that she didn’t like Hidan… in fact that was the problem. He was rude and vulgar and cursed like a sailor. But. She didn’t dislike him. At all. She thought she may even be getting feelings for him.

When they got to the entrance, the guys were waiting on them.

Hidan didn’t even look their way before speaking.

“The fuck took you girls so damn long?”

Olivia scrunched her face at him while Kamryn rolled her eyes, deeming it necessary to reply to him.

“We were getting ready you ding bat”

Kamryn smiled at Kisame and gave a small wave, who smiled back. 

But what she didn’t notice was that before she started to pay attention to the shark man, he was checking her out. Olivia knew there was something between those two. No matter what, Kam kept denying it though.

Hidan finally turned around, looking like he was going to go off on Kamryn, but stopped short. 

He was staring. He needed to stop staring. But damn. Olivia looked good. He scanned over her outfit, appreciating the low cut of the tank top and the short shorts.

Hidan made himself look away. Thankfully the brunette was completely oblivious to anything and everything.

“You all ready to head out? We have been waiting for fucking ever.”

He saw Olivia roll her eyes and poke her tongue out at him from the corner of his eye. 

Which was oddly infuriating and cute at the same time.

He needed to get a grip.

Liv didn’t get what the big deal was, he was always complaining.

They finally headed out, to Hidan’s great relief.

Kisame and Kamryn walked ahead, chatting and laughing. Leaving Olivia and Hidan in silence.

Or she was hoping silence.

“Why the fuck are you dressed like slut?”

Olivia scoffed. She was used to his horrible manners and language now, it use to make her super uncomfortable.

She reached over and pinched him. 

“OW, what the fuck you bitch!”

He rubbed his arm where she had pinched him, glaring at her.

She shrugged at him, “That was very rude. It is hot outside and I’d rather not die of a heat stroke.”

Which wasn’t untrue. Kam had been right, it was killer hot out.

After what seemed like forever of walking with the grouchy Hidan, who kept mumbling curses at her under his breath, they  _finally_  made it to town.

Kamryn was looking around excitedly, “So! What should we do first?!”

Olivia smiled at how excited she was, and honestly new the perfect thing to push it over to childlike excitement.

“Hey Kam, isnt that a book store?” She pointed out the store she was referring to as she said this.

The group could literally see stars in her eyes and fireworks going off behind her. She had already read all the books on the bookshelves in their shared room, no one else would let her borrow books so Olivia was sure her friend was slowly dying on the inside.

“Holy crud let’s goooo!!!!!” Kam grabbed Kisames hand in her excitement and started dragging him to the store. Liv was definitely sure the only reason she was able to drag him was because he was still staring at their linked hands in shock.

She started to walk after the two when an arm stopped her.

“Hell fucking no. I am not fucking going into a damn boring ass bookstore, fuck that.”

Liv frowned at the arm that was blocking her and the up at Hidan, who was glaring down at her.

“Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Kam will probably be in there for hours.”

“Then why the fuck would you point the store out?!”

“Because she loves reading and has already read everything in our room.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her off in a random direction.

Déjà vu much?

She sighed and didn’t even bother asking where they were going, the idiot probably wouldn’t answer anyways.

After several minutes he finally let go of her wrist, letting her rub it, it was sore.

Looking up she realized they were at a restaurant.

Hidan walked in without her and she had to jog to catch up, damn her shorter legs.

Turns out it was a barbeque place. According to Hidan their food was ‘The best fucking shit ever’, and he was starving from having to wait for her and Kam to get ready.

She only rolled her eyes and began looking over the menu. The waitress came by to get their drink orders, but seemed to stay to flirt shamelessly with Hidan. 

He seemed annoyed by her, but that didn’t stop the uneasy feeling in Liv’s stomach. She pushed it aside, telling herself that she was just hungry. 

Finally fed up with the waitress who still hadn’t gotten them their drinks or gotten the hint that Hidan wasn’t interested, Olivia snapped.

“Excuse me, could you  _please_  do your damn job and get us our drinks? And if you really feel like that asshole,” she pointed at Hidan,” sitting there, who obviously isn’t interested, is really worth it then please get us a new waitress”. 

The waitress finally left, glaring at Liv. Apparently the waitress’s manager saw and heard everything and came to apologize and pointed out their new waiter, who brought their drinks and took their orders.

Now in a grouchy mood, Liv just stared out the window.

“Well that was fucking awesome. And hot”.

Liv turned to Hidan, scrunching her face up, “What?”

He grinned at her, “You going off on that bitch. It was fucking hot as hell”.

She could feel her face heat up and just when she was going to fuss at him, their food arrived.

She mumbled a quick “Idiot..” under her breath and started eating.

Their meal went by quietly, Liv occasionally glancing up at the silver haired man.

Once they finished, Liv ordered a double scoop chocolate ice cream cone on the way out. It was the perfect balance for the heat, and plus her sweet tooth was kicking in.

They had been walking for a bit when Hidan stopped, staring at her.

“What?”

“You are a fucking mess, Jashin damn it don’t you know how to eat a fucking ice cream cone?”

Blushing and glaring at him, she looked past him to see her reflection in a store window, and indeed there was chocolate all around her mouth. She blushed darker.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me before?!”

She tried in vain to wipe it all away with the single napkin they had given her.

Hidan scowled, “What the fuck do you think I am bitch? Your damn mother?”

Today just wasn’t her day. She was so tired of dealing with his shit and his stupid mouth. Practically fuming, she shoved the remainder of her ice cream in his face.

Glaring at his dumbfounded face she huffed and stormed off, ignoring all the stares they were getting.

After a minute she regretted storming off. She had no clue where she was. Also she was mad at herself for wasting her ice cream on that dumbass.

She was walking past an alleyway when someone grabbed her roughly, covering her mouth and shoving her against the wall.

Terrified, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to scream past the hands, thrashing in the person hold.

“Fuck, you lunatic would you fucking stay still!?”

It took a moment but the voice registered, opening her eyes she glared at Hidan and bit down on his palm.

“OW WHAT THE FUCK YOU COCKSUCKING BITCH”

“What the fucking hell is wrong with you?! You don’t just grab a girl and drag her into an alley!”

She went to slap him but stopped short. She about died laughing. His face was still covered in chocolate ice cream.

She hunched over laughing, losing her breath from laughing so hard.

“What the fuck is so funny?!”

“Y-you! You left the fucking ice cream on your faceee!!” 

Glaring at her, Hidan wiped the ice cream from his face.

Practically growling at her, “You fucking bitch”, he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, squeezing her wrists tightly until she winced and stopped laughing.

Glaring at him, she moved to kick him which he easily blocked before crushing her against the wall with his body.

She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs at the pressure, surprisingly he let up the pressure after this, but not enough to let her get away.

After catching her breath she glared at him, hoping he could feel the daggers. He was close, way too close.

“You are too close to me, it is called personal space, asshat. Let me go.”

All that did was make him bring his face closer,” what the fuck can you do bitch, nothing. You should be fucking begging me to forgive you”.

Olivia couldn’t help the small blush that rose to her cheeks, he was  _really_  close.

“I would never beg you, asshole, let me go or I’ll scream”.

“You are so fucking impossible”.

Before she could say anything else his lips were against hers.

She didn’t even have time to process what happened when he pulled back.

She stared at him, he looked kind of confused himself.

“Wha… forget that fucking happened, okay?”

He stared at her, waiting for her response. She scrunched her face up. She was so confused. She wanted to slap him for kissing her. She wanted to kiss him again.

Her eyes trailed down his face from his gaze to his lips.

“Olivia?”

She was fairly certain that was the first time he had said her name, at least to her. It sounded… quite lovely…

His grip had loosened on her wrists when he kissed her. She took the opportunity to his hands aside and lightly grab the man’s face, pressing her lips to his.

After a stunned second Hidans hands moved to her hips as he returned the kiss.

They held the kiss for a moment before separating and staring at each other.

Olivia turned bright red, “uh… sorry… yeah… that didn’t happen”.

He raised a brow at her.

“Hell no, that fucking happened”

“Bu-“, He pressed his lips to hers once again.

Effectively silenced, she melted into the kiss.

She wasn’t sure what was happening, but all that mattered at that moment was the sweet hint of chocolate on his lips.

 

**This was written for my best friend, Mayo, who is also my coauthor of our story The Strangest Little Light (TSLL), which is where these OC’s come from.** **This does NOT take place in our story it is just a thing I wrote up for Mayo. The couples portrayed in this are not together in our story (yet ;** **) )** **.**

**I hope you decide to check out our story, and I REALLY hope you like this one** **shot** **!**


End file.
